Isekai Quartet 2 Episode 02
Sneak In! The Principal's Office (潜入！こうちょうしつ Sennyū! Kō chōshitsu) is the second episode of Isekai Quartet 2. It was first broadcasted on January 21, 2020. Summary Lt. Koenig yearns for something to drink, as he hangs out with his fellow company mates: Lt. Neumann and Lt. Grantz, as well as Kazuma. He laments that while life in this world is good, they are missing something good to drink. He and Neumann tried looking for some at a local convenience store, but the store owner didn't have any. Grantz claims to know where to get some, in the principal's office. Apparently, he went there with Roswaal and spied Rudersdorf drinking a beverage called the "red stuff." Hearing that Rudersdorf will be away for a day, the group plots to sneak into his office and steal a bottle. The next day, after class, the group goes to the principal's office determined to get their prize. Before they can enter, they are interrupted by Aqua, who was curious and followed Kazuma. Grantz blurts out their intentions to her, much to the annoyance of Kazuma. Aqua, hearing that their target is the "red stuff," wishes to join them. Kazuma thinks that the mission now has gotten harder. When the others ask why the hero states that Aqua's luck is bad. The group cautiously opens the door to the office and checks to see if it's safe. Seeing the wine cabinet, Aqua dashes to it and opens the case, despite Kazuma's protest. Bottle in hand, Aqua inadvertently activates a lethal laser system. Kazuma shouts at Aqua for not thinking things through, only for the ditsy goddess to protest that it's not her fault. Aqua tries to get them to escape through a nearby door, though the men state that it wasn't there before. Koenig throws a pen and reveals it to be a Door Imitator. Using their skills, the group dodges the lasers and numerous traps until Koenig manages to deactivate them. Kazume notices a picture frame containing an emblem. The members of the 3rd Company explain it to be their national flag of the Empire and its connection to the principal. Before the group can leave the office, a final trap is sprung in the form of four giant toads that erupt from behind the picture frame. Neumann attempts to punch one of them, but is instead gobbled and is soon followed by Grantz. Koenig accurately deduces that the two remaining toads will devour two of the three remaining people. He valiantly sacrifices himself to allow Aqua to escape. Aqua, touched by his sacrifice, expects Kazuma to do the same, only for the layabout to decline and allows the final toad to chase the goddess out into the school hallway. While running, she encounters Naofumi and Raphtalia and asks for their help, promising to give them her blessing. However, Naofumi instead activates Shield Prison around himself and Raphtalia, leaving Aqua to be eaten. The bottle of the "red stuff" is saved by Kazuma, but he is caught by Roswaal, who was told of the group's plan by Ram. The teacher then puts Kazuma and his accomplices in detention. Characters Introduced In Order of Appearance * Wilibald Koenig * Satou Kazuma * Rhiner Neumann * Vooren Grantz * Ruffian * Roswaal L Mathers * Kurt von Rudersdorf * Tanya von Degurechaff * Albedo * Rem * Beatrice * Matheus Johan Weiss * Natsuki Subaru * Aura Bella Fiora * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Vanir * Demiurge * Megumin * Puck * Mare Bello Fiore * Emilia * Chomusuke * Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov * Cocytus * Ram * Darkness * Ainz Ooal Gown * Aqua * Raphtalia * Naofumi Iwatani Locations * School Play Notes * The Giant Toads that appeared in the episode are stated to be monsters from KonoSuba. * The bottle of the "red stuff" as it labeled as Rot, which could be a reference to Operation Rot-Gelb in Youjo Senki. Category:Isekai Quartet Episodes